Fukurōdani Academy
|Fukurōdani Gakuen}} is a high school in the Kanto region. Uniform Fukurōdani, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform is "catholic" style. It consists of a white collared shirt, striped blue and white tie, grey blazer, and black pants. The female uniform has been partially shown in the manga. It consists of a collared shirt, skirt, and ribbon. The boys' volleyball club's jacket is white with black trim on the hem and cuffs, and two black and gold stripes on the front. Their sweatpants are white with a black and gold v-strip down each side. Their jerseys are white with gold accents, black sides and short sleeves, the "ics" logo, and "Fukurōdani" written in kanji. During practice matches, the members wear dark blue t-shirts and white shorts. During official matches, they wear their team jersey and black shorts with a gold stripe on each side. The libero wears a contrasting uniform; a black jersey with details in white and gold . For the summer training camp, the managers of the boys' volleyball club wore a light blue t-shirt and light grey sweatpants. Volleyball Team The Boys' Volleyball Team is currently a top four team in Tokyo and the ace of the team, Bokuto, is one of the top five aces in the nation, just barely missing the top three. Additionally, the volleyball team has gone to Nationals each of the last three years, coinciding with the ace's attending years. Fukurōdani's team is also a member of the Fukurōdani Academy Group, which is composed of teams from the Kanto Region. For years, the schools have been holding summer training camps and practice matches with one another. The school's official representative is an owl, coinciding with Bokuto's appearance and name. Members Summer Training Camp Fukurōdani played several sets against Karasuno, Nekoma, Shinzen, and Ubugawa (51 wins, 14 losses) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Karasuno High School (25-16) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Karasuno High School (25-14) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Karasuno High School (25-22) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Karasuno High School (25-23) *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Nekoma High School (25-22) Interhigh National Tournament (2012) Quarter Final *Fukurōdani Academy vs Unknown Team (??:??) Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs (2012) After placing within the top four during the preliminaries, Fukurōdani was allowed to move onto the representative playoffs held in mid-November. For the representative playoffs, Fukurōdani played at Sumida City Gymnasium along with Nohebi Academy, Itachiyama, and Nekoma. After losing to Itachiyama in the finals, they became Tokyo Prefecture's Second Representative for Spring High Nationals. * Fukurōdani Academy vs Nekoma High School (2:0 / 25-21, 30-28) * Fukurōdani Academy vs Itachiyama Academy (1:2 / 25-22, 19-25, 22-25) Spring High National Tournament (2013) For nationals, Fukurodani wasn't exempt from the first round. They played their first match on Court E as it's the fourth match of the day. First Round * Fukurōdani Academy vs Eiwa High School Oita (2:0 / 25-22, 25-21) Second Round *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Morikawa High School (2:0 / 28-26, 25-21) Third Round *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Matsuyama Nishi Shōgyō High Okayama (2:0 / 25-22, 25-18) Quarter Final *'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Mujinazaka High Oita (2:1 / 23-25, 25-22, 25-22) Semifinal *Fukurōdani Academy vs Inubushi East High (??:?? / ??) Trivia *In accordance with the team representative, Bokuto and Akaashi dubbed their team the "Owls" during their mini-practice matches against Kuroo and Tsukishima during the Tokyo Expedition Arc. *During the Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs, the Boys' Volleyball Team was cheered on by the school's students, cheerleaders, and band. *Although it seems like Bokuto and Akaashi are the main players of Fukurodani, other players: Konoha, Komi, Sarukui etc. are also outstanding players, able to hold the other team off until Bokuto gets back into shape. *Fukuro (梟) in Fukurōdani translates to owl in English. *Fukurōdani has participated in the Spring High tournament 28 times and this time is their 7th consecutive appearance. *Fukurōdani's official banner reads "一球入魂" ("Ikkyū nyūkon") which translates to "Pour all your soul into each ball." References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools Category:Fukurōdani Academy Group